Two and a half elves
by shipleychick
Summary: Legolas has a younger sister, who he's very close to. Aragorn falls in love with her, and Legolas isn't happy!
1. The Preparation

Disclaimier: Only the amazingly insane think these characters belong to me.  
  
Authors note: Please review, even if it sucks!  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
"Looking forward to seeing her again?"  
  
Legolas was startled out of his reverie by the sound of a voice. Spinning around from his solitary place on the balcony, he saw Aragorn, son of Arathorn.  
  
"Sorry?" Legolas hadn't heard his friends question.  
  
"I said, are you looking forward to seeing Hana again?" Aragorn repeated gently.  
  
Legolas smiled. His sister had gone to the other side of Middle-Earth seven years ago, and he hadn't seen her since. The two were very close, as Legolas was only three years older than Hana, which was even less in Elven years. They were almost identical, the only difference was that Legolas had blonde hair, and Hana had brown hair. They had the same plaits, just above their pointed ears. Their eyes were the same, a dazzing shade of silvery- blue.  
  
"You could say that," Legolas finally replied.  
  
Aragorn laughed. He knew how close the two were. Hana had been asked by Gandalf to go and keep an eye on some things. It made it worse that nobody knew what the 'some things' were. Now though, they no longer needed watching, but Hana's help was required at a council in Rivendell, where Legolas and Aragorn were now.  
  
"I just wish I could go with you and meet her," murmured Legolas.  
  
So did Aragorn. Legolas had been ordered to stay Rivendell, whilst Aragorn rode out to meet Hana. This was because Lord Elrond did not wish to call attention the the fact that Hana was arriving in Rivendell. For some strange reason, he had demanded that Aragorn and Gimli go, and Legolas not. Lord Elrond had said that all would be revealed at the council meeting.  
  
"I'd better get going. I'll go and grab Gimli, and then we'll set off." Aragorn said.  
  
"Gimli's going!? He's much more noticeable than me! He's a dwarf, for heavens sake!" Legolas hissed.  
  
"Don't complain to me, it's not my fault!" Aragorn laughed on his way through the door. 


	2. The journey

Disclaimer: If I did own the characters, Legolas would be married to me. Obviously I don't, so don't sue!  
  
Authors note: You probably noticed that I've changed a few things. Aragorn isn't betrothed to Arwen, and some other stuff. Please review, even if it sucks.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Aragorn stopped his horse when he saw the figure on horseback approaching.  
  
"That's not her?" he questioned Gimli in amazement.  
  
"Looks like it," the dwarf replied. "Seems she's grown up a bit."  
  
The figure was drawing closer. Her waist-length brown hair was flowing around her head, and as she approached, Aragorn could see that it was indeed Hana. Her cheeks were flushed red, and her hands gripped the rein loosely. It was now obvious that she had noticed the man and the dwarf, as she was beginning to slow down. She stopped, and slid off the chestnut mare. Feet on the ground once more, she walked over to the horse that the Aragorn and Gimli shared. Only when she was stood directly in front of them, did she grin.  
  
Aragorn realized that his jaw was hanging open, so he closed it and dropped to his feet. Gimli did the same.  
  
"Hana!" he exclaimed.  
  
Laughing, he pulled her into a huge bear hug. Placing her arms around his neck, she hugged him back, also laughing. Hana, Legolas and Aragorn had gone to school together, so you could say that they went 'way back'. Of course their relationship had changed a great deal since then. When they were children, Legolas' and Hana's main objective had been to make each other's lives as miserable as possible. As Legolas' best friend, Aragorn had done the same. They had hated each other with a fiery vengeance.  
  
~~~flashback~~~  
  
"I saw what you did last night," Legolas crowed.  
  
"And what was that?" Hana asked, desperately hoping that he was bluffing. Sadly, he wasn't.  
  
He lounged daintily in one of the huge armchairs in the Eaónim Common Room. The school that they went to was a boarding school, and was spilt into four houses. Hana, Legolas and Aragorn were all in the Eaónim House. The Common Room was empty except for the two siblings.  
  
"You went down to the kitchens and stole a cream bun," Legolas smirked.  
  
Hana scowled.  
  
"What, you can get expelled because of a cream bun!? And how do you know this anyway?"  
  
"I was doing my homework at that table," Legolas pointed to a small table in a corner of the room. "And I heard the girls dormitory door open. I looked up, and who should I see, but my own dear sister. Of course, I followed you, just to make sure you didn't get into any trouble."  
  
"You mean, so that you can hold it over my head afterwards," Hana accused.  
  
"And that. Now, of course, you wouldn't want to get into any trouble would you," Legolas began.  
  
"What do I have to do, Legolas?" asked Hana suspiciously.  
  
He paused. Telling his sister this would give her ammunition to humiliate him for the rest of their lives. But, it was the only way. He sighed.  
  
"In your dormitory, there's a girl that I've grown quite fond of," he muttered. "I'd like you to give her this letter."  
  
He held out his hand. In it was a cream coloured envelope, with the name 'Yvette' printed on it. Hana looked down. A small snicker escaped from her lips. Legolas glared angrily. Snatching the letter from her brother's hand, Hana spun on her heel and flounced up the steps to her dormitory.  
  
~~~end flashback~~~  
  
After riding for hours, Rivendell was still nowhere in sight. The three of them decided to make camp and then head for the Elven city in the morning. They spent the night giggling about various things they had done as teenagers.  
  
"Oh, and remember you and Legolas used to compete in every single little thing!" Aragorn chuckled.  
  
"I think at one time, we were fighting over who had the cleanest hairbrush!" Hana giggled.  
  
Gimli was sat to one side, watching the two with a strange look on his face. Hana yawned, stretched, and laid down, ready to sleep. After a few minutes, Aragorn walked over to Gimli, and they began talking quietly, believing Hana to be asleep.  
  
"Be careful," Gimli warned.  
  
"Of what?" Aragorn asked, confused.  
  
"You're falling in love with her," pointed out Gimli.  
  
"How can I be?" Aragorn protested. "We've only just met."  
  
"Just be careful. Can you imagine what Legolas would do?" cautioned the dwarf.  
  
Aragorn shuddered. Having the famous Mirkwood temper that both Legolas and Hana shared unleashed on him would not be a good thing. Hana, who was silently listening to the conversation, also grimaced. The siblings weren't known for their calm and docility.  
  
Back at Rivendell, a very impatient elven brother was pacing the floor of his room, anxiously looking forward to his sisters visit. 


	3. A reunion

Disclaimer: Hello? Not mine!  
  
Authors note: I got my first review! Thanks Anastasia Who!  
  
Legolas looked at himself critically in the mirror. He was going to see Hana for the first time in seven years. Did he look okay? Were his braids straight? Did Hana still plait her hair the same way?  
  
He mentally shook himself. He was curious about the quest that Gandalf had mentioned in passing, and he wondered if it concerned him at all.  
  
A sharp knock at the door disturbed his thoughts. Walking briskly over to the door, he flung it open. One of the Rivendell servants stood, already bowing.  
  
"Sorry to disturb you, my lord, your highness, sir." began the wheedling voice of the servant.  
  
Legolas rolled his eyes. He might be the crown prince of Mirkwood, but he was still a person.  
  
".but your sister, Princess of Mirkwood, her royal highness."  
  
Legolas was already off and running, leaving his door wide open and the servant still listing all of Hana's titles.  
  
In the courtyard, Hana had just slipped off her horse when she was flung backwards and could not see for the flurry of blonde hair that had surrounded her, namely Legolas. The hug that he gave her was even tighter than the hug she had received from Aragorn.  
  
Stepping back so his sister could breathe, Legolas looked into identical sparkling eyes. A cherry red set of lips grinned at him, and his own grinned back of their own accord. A strand of brown hair had moved, and now covered Hana's face. Reaching out, Legolas tucked the strand of hair to one side of her face.  
  
"Hello, Legolas," she greeted him finally, her voice betraying the fact that she was resisting the urge to squeal with glee.  
  
"Hana," he nodded, barely able to control his excitement.  
  
"Ah, and the final guest has arrived," a voice boomed out from behind the rapidly gathering crowd.  
  
The crowd turned as one to see Gandalf the Grey striding through the crowd.  
  
"I think after a little rest, we can begin the council," he stated. "Legolas, I trust you can show Hana where her room will be?"  
  
Legolas nodded and gestured for Hana to follow him. This she did, and he led her along a great many passageways and up a huge amount of stairs. Every person they passed bowed so low that their noses almost scraped the ground, or curtseyed so low they were practically sitting.  
  
Eventually, Hana and Legolas reached a circular wooden door.  
  
"This is my room," Legolas pointed out. Thankfully, the servant had had the sense to shut it.  
  
The next room down the hall, with a similar door was Hana's. Pushing on the door, Legolas walked inside and Hana followed.  
  
"Why does every person we meet have to treat us like gods!?" Hana demanded.  
  
"Still not into the royalty thing?" Legolas asked.  
  
Hana shook her head, and Legolas agreed with her whole-heartedly. What was the point of doing nothing but shake hands with all the important people, or having everybody drop to their knees if they happen to come across you in a corridor?  
  
"Or the dress thing?" he teased gently.  
  
Hana laughed and shook her head again. She hated dresses with a fiery vengeance. She hated frills, ruffles and pink. A major drawback if you're a princes,, normally she wore clothes similar to Legolas's. A combination of a green cape, and other items of clothing that don't include a skirt.  
  
"You know you'll have to wear the official Mirkwood archer uniform for the council?" Legolas questioned.  
  
Although the female Mirkwood archer uniform didn't have ruffles or frills, it was still a dress. It was green suede very short dress, that fanned outwards at the hip. There was a brown belt with various pouches attached and brown suede boots.  
  
"When is the council?" Hana enquired.  
  
"Very shortly," Legolas replied. "I'd get changed if I were you."  
  
Legolas left Hana's room to go to his own, and Hana rooted in her bag for the uniform. Pulling it out, she slipped it on and prepared for the council. 


	4. The pair, the wise, the minute and the d...

Disclaimer: If the characters were mine, I wouldn't be writing a silly little fan fiction. Trust me here.  
  
Authors note: I know its really annoying when people write massive long lists of all the reviewers, so here's a quick message to all the interesting ones: Brazgirl: I said I'd changed a few things! Catgurl: Its nice to know that I can't go wrong! Lucerito-del-alba: Thanks, and don't worry, I will!  
  
Aragorn looked round at the circle of people. His gaze finally rested on Legolas, and next to him, Hana. Those two siblings were the subjects of songs and stories were told about them through all middle-earth. Their beauty, their deadly accuracy with a bow, everything about them was.amazing.  
  
Gandalf stood up and at once everybody stopped talking, ready to listen.  
  
"We have a potential crisis on our hands," he began. "Perhaps some of you have heard of the Necklace of Lamar."  
  
Around the group, there was a variety of nods and confused looks.  
  
"The Necklace of Lamar is a simple necklace, but the wearer can have power beyond their wildest dreams. The orcs have a new leader, Vurack Salmdeutsch. He has heard about this necklace, and wishes to use it for his own benefit."  
  
One of the dwarfs, a cousin of Gimli perhaps, interrupted Gandalf with a cry.  
  
"This is not new information! Vurack rose to power seven years ago!"  
  
Gandalf rolled his eyes. "Yes, I am quite aware of that, thank you. And at that point, we had an elf watching over the Necklace of Lamar, to make sure that it didn't not come into Vuracks grasp."  
  
He gestured in Hana's direction. She gave a single nod. The same dwarf looked aghast.  
  
"Her?" he protested. "But she's an elf! A woman! And a mere chit of a thing at that!"  
  
Aragorn groaned inwardly. He looked at Hana and Legolas, trying to decide which of the identical Mirkwood tempers would erupt first. He was soon answered. Legolas jumped to his feet, ready to defend his sister.  
  
"This is no mere elf, dwarf. This is the Warrior Princess of Mirkwood. My sister," Legolas fumed.  
  
The dwarf soon realized his mistake. Giving a nod of apology to Hana, he turned back to Legolas, refusing to be ground down by an elf.  
  
"My apologies to your sister, but that would mean you are the Warrior Prince on Mirkwood, that's right?"  
  
Legolas nodded curtly.  
  
"You don't look like you could fight your way out of a paper bag!" guffawed the dwarf.  
  
Hana slowly and deliberately rose to her feet.  
  
"Why is it," she asked. "that when you insult me, you apologize to my brother, but when you insult my brother, you do not apologize to me?"  
  
Gandalf was evidently getting very tired of the elf/dwarf argument as he spoke.  
  
"Tríun, for future reference, if you insult one of this pair, you insult them both. Now please, Hana, Legolas, sit down!"  
  
They sat.  
  
"But obviously, I was right," smirked Tríun. "The Princess of Mirkwood can't be very responsible, as she is here, not with the necklace.!"  
  
"On the contrary," Hana said. "I am with the necklace."  
  
Reaching into one of the pouches at her belt, Hana pulled out a small, rather delicate black necklace. Standing, she walked over to Gandalf and held out her hand.  
  
"I don't know why you're trying to give it to me, my dear," Gandalf chuckled. "Have you not heard of the prophecy?"  
  
This time, the statement was greeted by blank looks from everyone minus Elrond.  
  
"A pair shall take hold of the trinket, alike as like can be. They shall be aided by the wise, the dirty and the minute. This pair must locate both parts of the trinket and do with it what they will," Gandalf recited.  
  
"As you may or may not have guessed, 'the pair' refers to Legolas and Hana. 'The wise'" Gandalf chuckled. "seems to refer to myself. It would make sense for 'the minute' to mean a dwarf, but 'the dirty' I am having some problem with."  
  
Hana's gaze wandered to the ranger, Aragorn, who she seemed to have trouble keeping her thoughts off. 'Even the dirt that is sticking to him is attractive,' she thought. Wait.  
  
"Aragorn!" she cried.  
  
"Hey!" he protested. "I'm not dirty!"  
  
This statement was met by a great amount of skeptical stares. Gandalf ignored him, and nodded gratefully at Hana, who smiled apologetically at Aragorn.  
  
"Now that that's settled, who shall be the dwarf? Ah, Gimli I think!" he decided.  
  
"But where are we going? We don't know anything!" cried Legolas.  
  
"You will first be headed to Dorcas Firth, to find the other half of the necklace. A small charm, I believe, that slides onto the main chain. I doubt you will have heard of this place. It's a small fishing village quite a way away. We must race Vurack and his orcs, as they know know the wereabouts of this item. "  
  
For the first time, Elrond stood up to speak.  
  
"Legolas, I'm sure you were wondering why I did not allow you to go and meet your sister," he said.  
  
Legolas nodded mutely.  
  
"In the prophecy, it states that a pair must find the necklace. Vurack knows who 'the pair' is, and will no doubt try to stop you from doing this. The easiest way to do this would be to assassinate you. The prophecy can continue without Gandalf, Aragorn or Gimli, but you both must still live."  
  
Legolas suddenly felt very childish about his sulk about being ordered to stay in Rivendell whilst Aragorn met Hana.  
  
"We leave tomorrow," Gandalf announced. "Make sure you are ready."  
  
The council adjourned. Hana turned slightly to the side and saw Aragorn looking at her through the corner of one eye.  
  
'This should be an interesting trip,' she thought slyly. 


	5. The kiss

Disclaimer: The only person who belongs to me in this fic is Hana, and she's only a mis-spelt version of my name! Authors note: Thank you so much to all the people who've been reviewing!  
  
Hana was confused. When she had been at school with Legolas and Aragorn, she had hated them both. Now, she was amazingly close with Legolas, and her feelings seemed to have changed towards Aragorn. The conversation of the man and the dwarf on the previous night drifted back to her.  
  
"You're falling in love with her," pointed out Gimli.  
  
It wasn't possible that she loved him. Was it? She decided to go for a walk to clear her head.  
  
But someone else seemed to have had the same idea. As she headed towards the small waterfall where she liked to sit and think, she heard the sound of a single person breathing heavily. Her elven ears also heard someone walk closer to the water. Peering out from between the trees, she saw who it was.  
  
"Aragorn!" she exclaimed.  
  
At hearing someone cry his name, Aragorn turned around abruptly. Unfortunately, his foot slipped and he toppled into the water, acting not at all like the ranger he was.  
  
Hana ran over the waters edge, and knelt waiting for his head to emerge from under the water. She grew increasingly anxious, however, when time went by and still his head did not appear. Leaning out over the water, she peered, looking for any sign of Aragorn.  
  
Suddenly, two hands jutted out from the water, grabbing Hana's waist and pulling her into the water. She screamed, which generally isn't a good plan when you're about to be submerged in water. The hands released their pressure and she was able to shoot back up to the surface, ending up right in front of a certain laughing ranger.  
  
Hana tried very hard to glare, but failed miserably, ending up with a bemused smile on her face. Bringing up her hand to push some hair that had fallen in just the right place to obstruct her vision, she noticed that her bracelet was missing. Taking a deep breath, she dipped down into the water again to try and recover it.  
  
Having found her jewelry, Hana's head was soon heading back up towards oxygen.  
  
As Aragorn watched in horror, Hana's head emerged out of the water - in just the right spot to connect with an over-hanging log. Eye's rolling back into her head, Hana's body went limp and she flopped back into the water.  
  
Without hesitating, Aragorn dived after the Mirkwood Princess, searching desperately for the unconscious body.  
  
Re-surfacing quietly, Hana glided over the waters edge, stepping daintily out of the water. Suede was heavy at the best of times, and having it drenched in water hadn't helped matters much. Sinking to the ground, Hana folded her legs and waited patiently for the panicking ranger to come up for air.  
  
This did not take long. Aragorn's head shattered the surface of the water, and he took a rapid gasp of air. Just after he had dived back under, he realized who the silent figure was. He swam to the shore and looked at the elven beauty, who was now blinking innocently at him. Her hair had darkened temporarily with the water, and was now almost black. Rising gracefully to her feet, she revealed the self-made puddle that she was sitting in.  
  
"You do not resemble a princess now, Hana!" Aragorn pointed out.  
  
Hana laughed, eyes sparkling with delight. "Good! That's my main purpose in life!"  
  
"You're as sneaky as your brother!" Aragorn shook his head.  
  
Hana suddenly realized that the two of them had been slowly walking towards each other. They were now standing directly opposite one another, and Hana could feel Aragorn's breath on her cheek. Neither of them said anything. She just looked into the brown eyes that belonged to the ranger.  
  
Before he knew what he was doing, Aragorn raised one hand to the Mirkwood Princess's cheek. He gently tilted her head up towards his and greeted her soft pink lips with his own. It didn't last long, just a simple brush. Pulling back, they looked at each other.  
  
Aragorn looked shocked at his behavior. He was, to all intents and purposes, about to apologize profusely, but before he knew it, his lips were once again on Hana's. They kissed more fiercely this time, brushing hungrily against each other. His arms encircled her waist and Hana flung her arms around his shoulder. He slipped his tongue inside her mouth, and for both of them, it was absolute bliss.  
  
Regretfully, they pulled apart. Hana looked at the ranger, and then turned and began to walk back to Rivendell, as she had promised to meet Arwen, another classmate of long ago.  
  
Unbeknownst to either Hana or Aragorn, there was a certain blonde elf in the treetops, watching his best friend kiss his sister. And he was not impressed. 


	6. Memories

Disclaimer: I own a cat, a dog and a notebook, but sadly no Lord of the Rings characters. Authors note: I got my first flame! It's hilarious! It complained about people's personality, looks, names, the locations, pretty much everything! Ah well. Brazgirl: Lol. Yeah, I agree! Crystal Snowflakes: Exactly. PPC : SIELU: Thank you for the flame. It gave me a good laugh!  
  
After Hana had gone, Aragorn thought about the princess. It wasn't the first time he had had feelings for her. Of course, he was the only person who knew that, as Legolas would have killed him. Oh god, Legolas was going to kill him!  
  
~~~flashback~~~  
  
"Aragorn, can you do me a favor?" a blonde elf asked his friend.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"My parents sent me and Hana a letter each," explained Legolas. "But they're both in the same envelope. I don't particularly want to give her it, but my parents will most likely disown me if I don't. Since I already see enough of her, do you think you could go and find her and give it to her?"  
  
Legolas handed a cream colored piece of parchment to Aragorn. It was sealed with the Mirkwood royal family crest, and it was still intact.  
  
"And don't make it too easy for her," Legolas continued. "Torment her a little first."  
  
Aragorn grinned. He knew the drill. Heading down the boys dormitory steps to look for Hana, he overheard three boys discussing the very girl he was searching for.  
  
"She ain't so bad to look at either!" one voice remarked.  
  
"And she's got the whole royal thing going on. That'd earn me a view brownie points with my Dad!" the second voice commented.  
  
"I thought that other elf was her lover, the blonde one," enquired the third.  
  
The other two snorted with laughter.  
  
"Nay Mirofar! He is her brother! You can hear them bicker all day long!" chortled the second voice.  
  
Aragorn had to suppress a chuckle. That was certainly true enough.  
  
"So she's up for the taking!" voice number one sniggered.  
  
"Yeah, but she can fair protect herself," the second voice warned. "She can handle a bow and arrow like the best!"  
  
"I'd be able to get her into bed the fasted!" boasted Mirofar.  
  
Aragorn had heard enough about Hana's bed-time habits. Pushing open the door, he saw the three boys sat at a table, homework laid out in front of them. But he also saw what they had not. Just in side the corridor that lead to the common room from outside, was Hana. It was blatantly obvious that she had heard every word. Her face was a mixture of hurt and fury.  
  
Quickly crossing the common room, he ushered her back outside.  
  
"They were talking about me like I was just some.thing!" Hana stormed. "An object, like a picture on a wall!"  
  
"Yes, but they were partly right," Aragorn interrupted.  
  
A sharp pain in his nose reminded him that, to Hana, he was her brothers friend, and more likely to aggravate her than comfort her.  
  
Raising his hands to his broken nose in an attempt to stop the bleeding, he continued with his sentence.  
  
"Really. You ARE a princess, unless you and Legolas have been lying to me for all these years. You ARE pretty damn good with a bow and arrow, and you ARE." he paused. "beautiful.  
  
Hana stared at him doubtfully. Narrowing her eyes, she waited for the punch line. When none came, she straightened out her eyes, and smiled softly.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered.  
  
She turned and walked away.  
  
Aragorn felt strange. He had left the dormitory fully intending to make her life a living hell, and ended up calling her, amongst other things, beautiful. And he had meant every word.  
  
He stared at the letter that he had forgotten to give to Hana. On the front, it said one simple word - 'Hana.'  
  
~~~end flashback~~~  
  
Aragorn reached up to his nose. There was a slight bump still, as there often is when a nose is broken. He was so lost in his memories that he did not hear the click of an arrow being notched into place until it was too late. 


	7. A confrontation

( Disclaimer: See the previous chapters, as I don't see the point in writing this as NOBODY in their right mind would believe that I own anything from Lord of the Rings.  
  
p Authors note: Wow! I had no idea that this fic would become so popular! Thank you to everyone who reviews! )  
  
Aragorn gulped and slowly raised his head to get a view of his attacker, knowing fully who it was. An orc could never be that stealthy. He looked into the furious eyes of his best friend.  
  
He reached up and gently tried to push the bow and arrow away, but to no avail. Legolas's hand didn't move. He was silent, probably waiting for Aragorn to explain himself.  
  
"Legolas, could you please stop pointing that thing at my forehead?" he asked quietly.  
  
"No."  
  
"Are you going to kill me?"  
  
Aragorn was surprised that Legolas had waited this long. Normally, if anyone posed a threat to his sister, they were dead before they could speak a word in defense.  
  
"Perhaps. Are you going to tell me why you thought it was a good idea to make a move on my sister?" Legolas answered, his voice laden with hostility.  
  
"I didn't make a move on Hana!" Aragorn protested without thinking.  
  
"So you're blaming her!" Legolas shouted, his voice echoing throughout the treetops.  
  
"I'm not blaming anyone! It just happened," the ranger desperately tried to explain.  
  
"It just happened," Legolas repeated skeptically.  
  
Aragorn nodded.  
  
"So you're saying you have no feelings for her?" the elf continued.  
  
The ranger paused. Saying that he had feelings for Hana would most likely get him shot, but lying would break his heart.  
  
"I love her, " he finally admitted.  
  
"Aragorn, she's my little sister! You cannot!" Legolas protested angrily.  
  
"Her relations make no difference to my feelings," Aragorn pointed out gently.  
  
"I don't matter!?" Legolas screamed. "First you tell me that my sister is some kind of whore, and then you tell me I don't matter!"  
  
"I didn't say either of those things. Hana is not a whore and you do matter," Aragorn desperately tried to console.  
  
"If I matter, then why are you dating her!?" Legolas asked furiously.  
  
"I'm not," Aragorn urgently replied. "We just kissed. Once,"  
  
"Will it happen again?" the elf asked suspiciously.  
  
Aragorn shook his head.  
  
"Not if you don't won't it to," he replied sadly.  
  
"Then I forbid it. If you even touch my sister again, I won't hesitate," ordered Legolas.  
  
He finally withdrew the bow and arrow.  
  
"But we have to go and get the Necklace of Lamar," protested Aragorn  
  
"And I will be there watching over you."  
  
Aragorn nodded weakly, dreading seeing Hana. 


	8. The Mirkwood Scream

( Disclaimer: Basically - not mine, don't sue.  
  
Authors note: Any ideas when I should end this? When the Aragorn/Hana thing is sorted or at the end of the quest?  
  
Hana was happier than she had been in a while. After talking to Arwen, she left her friend in a state of sheer bliss. She could hardly believe that the ranger had kissed her, and she was elated. Too lost in remembering the touch of Aragorn's lips upon her own, she did not notice Legolas walking towards her until they almost collided.  
  
Stopping herself short, Hana looked up and smiled warmly.  
  
Looking up at her her brother, Hana was instantly aware that her brother knew what had happened between herself ans his best friend. Not quite sure what to say, she stuttered and eventually shut her mouth.  
  
"Where is he?" she finally managed.  
  
"He's somewhere," Legolas frowned.  
  
Intially, Hana was relieved. At least he was still capable of walking. But then she realized what he was saying.  
  
"You know." she began.  
  
"Yes, and it stops now," Legolas ordered angrily.  
  
Hana felt a variety of emotions sweep through her. The first was rage. How dare he decree who she could or couldn't kiss!? The second was pain. How could Legolas do this to her? She felt a single tear crawl down her face. The one person she couldn't fight was her brother. Perhaps she could beat him in a physical fight, not about this. She could tell when he could not be persuaded to change his mind, and this was one of those times. But he was not going to get away with this. She may not win, but she could at least show him how furious she was.  
  
Fighting to keep control of her voice, she spoke, her voice filled with hatred and sarcasm.  
  
"What gives you the right to dictate who I kiss? You should be happy for me - I've found someone I love. Instead, you command me not to, without even giving a reason. A true brother would not do such a thing. A true brother would take me into his arms and congratulate me."  
  
Legolas blinked. His sister's words had stung. He loved her dearly, and hated to think that she didn't consider him a true brother.  
  
"So a true brother wouldn't protect you, is that what you're saying!?" he asked bitterly.  
  
"No, a true brother would protect me - from the things I need protecting from!" Hana raged.  
  
The two locked eyes. The atmosphere crackled around them. They didn't often fight anymore, but when they did, they did it right. Families were emerging from their homes to discover why it had suddenly gone cold.  
  
Hana softened a little when she saw the hurt look in Legolas's eyes. She knew that he would never harm her on purpose.  
  
"Hana," Legolas said softly. "I just don't want to see you get hurt." "I know," she whispered.  
  
She kissed her brother on the cheek, and glided off towards her home.  
  
Legolas sighed, fearful that he had marred their relationship forever. 


End file.
